With recent increase in the popularity of golf, a so-called screen golf system has been introduced which allows users to practice golf and enjoy virtual golf games using a virtual golf simulation apparatus and the like. Basically, when a user hits a golf ball placed on a golf mat by swinging a golf club, the virtual golf simulation apparatus senses the golf ball through a sensing device to extract physical characteristics of the moving golf ball and implements an image simulating the trajectory of the ball in a virtual golf course using the extracted physical characteristics.
When the sensing device is capable of calculating only basic physical characteristics of the moving ball among various physical characteristics, it is possible to quickly perform sensing processes to allow a simulation image of the trajectory of the ball to be implemented almost at the same time as when the ball is struck. However, in this case, there is a problem in that simulation accuracy is reduced since the trajectory of the ball cannot be accurately calculated using the basic physical characteristics only.
On the other hand, when the sensing device is capable of calculating various physical characteristics of the moving ball, simulation accuracy is increased. However, in this case, the time required to perform sensing processes is increased such that a simulation image of the trajectory of the ball is implemented after the required time elapses after the user hits the ball. This significantly reduces the realism of virtual golf, thereby greatly reducing the user's interest in the virtual golf.